The beach
by DahliaLilly
Summary: picks up right where Gone left off, same pairings. surprise toward the end of the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: so... I literally finished the book like half an hour ago and just had to start this..... It picks up right where the book left Sam and Astrid. I don't own anything... (Well, besides the plot)**

Astrid P.O.V.

I held Sam's hand as we walked toward the beach. All the images of the fight still raced through my head, no matter how hard I tried to force them stop.

Sam whispered something in my ear, drawing me out of my trace. "were here." The words echoed softly in my mind, finally giving me some relief from the horrible images. He led me to a spot on the beach, just out of the almost-nonexistent Waves

reach. I sat, leaning completely into him. I felt his chin bury it's self in my hair. I was just about to kiss him when he stared to say something. I stopped and listened.

"I-I guess I should tell you what happened,when Caine and I almost blinked. You need to know in case something happens to me." "nothing is going to-" he cut me off.

"I don't know that. I need to tell you how to beat it."

"alright. But if you're gone I'm not going to stay." I consented, knowing it had to happen sooner or later.

"I'll try my hardest to be there. Anyways, when you start to blink, time stands absolutely still. But, you almost don't notice, because your mother or father is right there. Talking, arms out reached as if to hug you. You HAVE to refuse. No matter

how convincing they are, don't believe them. Think of me, think of now here on the beach. It will give you enough strength to say no. After a while what ever the thing is that makes that illusion, gives up and you're free again. Can you do that?"

I processed the information quickly. "Yes." I reached up to touch his cheek with my right hand. "Let's give me something more to remember." He thought about that for two seconds. I turned a little to look at his face, worried I had said something

wrong.

Just then, he flipped me around and kissed me firm on the mouth. "okay." His voice was almost glee-full as he moved to kiss my ear. Before he reached his target I pulled his face back to mine, and forced my lips to his passionately. Too passionately.

He fell backwards suddenly, landing with a thud on the sand. I broke the kiss and sat up a little. "oww.." He muttered, I noticed his head had bumped into a small rock that was partially embedded in the sand.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. Here, let me see how bad it is." I moved my hand behind his head to feel the small bump that was forming. No blood. thank goodness.

I was just about to pull my hand back when I pulled me down onto him, our noses only a half-an inch apart. "so... what exactly does elliptical mean?" He said as he started to play with my hair.

"well... I guess I can tell you, obscure or ambiguous." He pulled me closer, if that was even possible, and said, "so, what exactly is obscure about this."

"Hm... well, we're two teenagers, with super-human powers, stuck in a dome with no adults, kissing on a beach with no waves, after nearly dying in a battle the night before. If that's not weird I don't know what is."

"good point, but I have seen worse. Orc, for example." He tilted his head toward town. AN image of the almost-all rock Orc, flashed across my mind.

"you're right." I stared down at him, looking deep into his eyes, almost as if I was seeing his soul. We lay there for a while, just thinking to our selves, when a though struck me. "So.... what exactly were you thinking about me that held you here."

His answer surprised me, I thought he would say, when we kissed after Bette's burial, instead he simply said "I was thinking of how beautiful you looked when you said that you loved me. Your golden hair hanging in messy waves around your

face, that perfect face..." He trailed off, as he stared into my eyes again. My thoughts went wild.

_What if I didn't look like this, what if I looked more like Diana? Would he still love me then? _I pictured myself as Diana, dark and brunet.I was still thinking of me as Diana when Sam shook my shoulder harshly. I looked down to see a look of pure fear

and worry on his face.

"WHAT IS IT?!?" I practically yelled as I jumped up, looking around for danger. Seeing, nothing I spun back around to face Sam.

He was standing also, looking at me critically. I rushed forward, but he backed away the closer I got. "Sam, what is it? What did I do?" I asked pleadingly from my spot fie feet away from him. It was too far, all I wanted was to be in his arms.

"Astrid? Is it really you?" His question amazed me, how could he think I was someone different?!

"Of course. Who else would I be?"

"Well, I could have sworn, there for a second you looked exactly like Diana."

"I can assure you it's me."

"hmmm... I think it's you, but just to be on the safe side, what happened that night in the woods after the boat chase?" I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"I told you about when Drake hit me, and you used your anger to burn a tree."

"It is you." he breathed, taking the two steps forward to hold me again.

"What do you think happened?" He asked when we were back where we had started before I had scarred him.

"Well, I was thinking about what would happen if I looked like Diana, and well I did."

"Hmmmm.. I wonder if you could do it again? Try thinking of anyone this time."

I closed my eyes and concentrated, I tried look like Computer Jack.

After a minute of no response, I switched to trying to look like Edilio. Sam gasped, and I dropped the thought quickly. I opened my eyes to see him staring at me in amazement.

"Do you have any idea how weird it is thinking that I have Edilio laying across my chest? If you hadn't of stopped looking like him I might have pushed you off." I laughed quietly.

"So, I guess Edilio worked, but Computer Jack didn't. I wonder what the difference was.." I thought about it quietly, mindlessly running my fingers through his hair.

"have you ever touched Computer Jack?" I really wasn't following him.

"I don't think so... but I can't be sure."

"I think you can only look like a person if you have touched them. Try someone you have never touched without a doubt."

I closed my eyes again and pictured Sam's mom from the pictures I had seen in his house. No reaction.

"okay, I think your theory is correct."

"wow, that's a first." He laughed and pulled me closer. Just then a loud scream echoed down to us. "FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
**  
AN: so, yeah, It's a cliffy.... I know it's not fair. I'll update as soon as i can. I just wanted to get this put up. Please tell me what you think!!!!!!!!! R&R!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Previously:

"wow, that's a first." He laughed and pulled me closer. Just then a loud scream echoed down to us. "FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Astrid P.O.V.

We sprinted up the sandy hill to figure out what was going on. A full cloud of smoke was billowing out of one of the houses closest to the McDonald's. Just as we reached the front of the building, Edilio came speeding arround the corner in the fire truck. Sam rushed into action

helping Quin with the water hoses, while I pulled a little kid back from rushing toward the burning building.

"But I can fix it!!!" She protested, as I tried to continue holdding her back.

"what?! How?" Seriously, how could a six yearold fix this?

"I can freeze it. Just let me try." I looked into her face, it was compleetly sincere.

"okay.... SAM! QUIL! EDILIO! STAND BACK! THIS GIRL CAN STOP THE FIRE." I shouted over the roring flames. They stood back and the little girl steped forward, palms extended. She took a deep breath and was just about to start, when someone yelled from behind me,

"EMILEE! GET BACK FROM THERE!" She spun arround just as the Ice started to shoot of her hands. It was almost slow motion as the now re-directed Ice came shooting toward me. All I heard before the world went black, was Sam's furious yell. "NOOOOOOO!!!!"

Sam P.O.V.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!" I yelled sprinting toward her, knowing I wouldn't beat the stream of Ice that was headed strait for Astrid. The same Astrid I had just been kissing on the beach. Before I knew it I smacked into a huge pillar of Ice. Stepping back I looked at it more closely. It

was a good Ten feet thick, with Astrid's small form directly in the middle. Not only was it thick, it was tall, almost ten feet.

"ASTRID!!!" I yelled, hoping for some response, knowing I wasn't going to get one. I slammed my fist against the solid, freezing mass.

"Dude, can't you just like, blast her out of there?" Ouin asked from behind me.

"No. No, I can't it would kill her....... If she isn't already dead." The after thought scarred me. "No. She's not dead. She can't be dead, she's just frozen in time." I said more to my self then anyone else.

I went arround to the front of the pillar, to see what she looked like. Her un-moving eyes were open, her face still shocked, and her body still recoiling from the approching threat. Oh, how I wish she could se me!

Astrid P.O.V.

When I finally re-gained conciousness, I was inside some kind of cold glass. No, Ice! I tried to look to my right wher I head a loud bang on my prison, followe my muffeled speach. But, my eyes refuse to move, they hurt bad. Like holding them open without blinking for two

hours, and still not being able to stop. To make it worse, I could barely make out Sam staring into the ice, right at me. If only I could somehow tell him I'm alive.

**AN: yes, I know it's short, I'll try to update when I can..... any ways, please tell me what you thought!!!  
~Belle~**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: yes, I know it's been forever since I updated.... I'm super sorry!! Finals are next week and I don't know how long it will be until I can pick this story up again.... so... I'm going to give you this chapter, get the story to a place I can leave off at, then put it on hold for a little while. I'm sorry, but I have to... I can't juggle 3 stories at once, let alone two.... So, enjoy this! :D**

**Astrid P.O.V.**  
It was so cold in here... my eyes still burned and I was terribly hungry, but the thing that hurt the most was the Ice. It burned my skin. Like I was in the large fire that was once at the house across the street.  
**Sam P.O.V.**  
The only way we could possibly come up with to get Astrid out was to have me melt the Ice. We had to be careful. If I went to quickly I could burn right through her.

"I need everyone to back away!" I heard Edilio yell over the loud ruckus all the concerned kids were making. With the help of Mary and Quin, he did manage to get them a few yards away so I could work.  
Building up my anger toward Caine for causing this, I only made my hands glow with the heat.  
Reaching toward the Ice, I slowly pressed my hand up against it. They started to cut though like a knife through soft butter.  
I started to dig.  
about ten minutes later I had a small tunnel though to the center. Cutting a good two inches around her, until she was like a marble stature. I cooled my hands and got Quin to help me carry her out.  
Once she was in daylight again, the older girls brought out some hair dryers and extension cords, getting to work melting her out again. Slowly... the Ice melted until she was completely I rushed to her just as she fell backwards. She was freezing in my arms. I called Lana over and she put her hands on Astrid to see if she was alive. Sure enough, she started to breathe again.  
Her eyes flickered open slightly before closing again.  
"She'll be fine. She just needs a lot of rest and food... she almost died..." Lana whispered the last part, almost afraid it would still happen.  
I carried her to the make-shift hospital room, so she could rest.  
**AN:I'm sorry I'm putting this on hold... but like I said, I have too.  
Love you all! thank you for the reviews.  
~Belle~**


	4. Chapter 4

**An: I looked at the latest update I did on this story and had to shutter... January?!?!?! Has it really been that long?!?! *sigh* I really must become more observant, before time just slaps me in the face again... Anyways, I am SO sorry for keeping you all waiting this long...**

Astrid P.O.V.  
A warm hand pressed in mine gently pulled me from the deep slumber I was imprisoned in. I tried to open my eyes, but was only met with a searing pain as my eyelids tried to open against rough bandages. I hissed involuntarily.  
The hand jolted suddenly, before starting to rub soothing circles on the back of mine. On the third circle the thumb hit a painful burn on the back of my hand, causing me to jolt up-right in the small cot I had been sleeping in. I turned toward the offending person, struggling to ignore the fire ripping though every cell in my body.  
I heard them scoot a chair closer to the cot, my eyes still blinded by the bandage.  
"Shhhh, Astrid. It'll all be okay, I'm here." It whispered, obviously male.  
I mulled over the words. _Astrid_, my name, that I could register... but that voice.... why was it so familiar... and comforting.... The boy didn't move a centimeter while my brain whirled with activity... He sighed slightly. An action of anxiety, not relief, I had heard that sound before.  
That's when all my memories came flashing back to me.  
_ Vanishing, mutations, battle,, beach, Fire, Ice, sam, Sam, SAM! _  
The intensity of the memories made me fling myself toward the sound of his breathing. The suddenness of my pounce sent us both flying backward. I landed on his chest, even that much cushion couldn't help the cry of pain from escaping from my lips before I buried my face in his shoulder.  
A few seconds later, I he mumbled something about not being able to breathe into my hair that had ended up congregated in the center of his face. I sat up slowly, wincing again.  
"I'm sorry... I got carried away..." I whispered, not trusting my voice, not having used it since before I had been frozen.  
He laughed quietly, obviously trying not to jostle me.  
"It's okay, as long as you didn't get hurt any more than you already are." He whispered back.  
I nodded slightly before opening my mouth to speak. He beat me to it, putting a warm finger to my lips, effectively silencing me.  
"Before you talk, we need to get you back into the cot. We don't want Lana angry at us..." I nodded again, clasping my hands around his neck just before he sat up and cradled me against his chest before setting me gently on the cot.  
I leaned back slowly, aiming to agitate as few sore spots a possible. Once I was comfortable he left me to go get Lana.  
She arrived not two minutes later, trailed by her dog.  
"Thank you Lana, I don't know what I would have done without you." I said as loud as I dared.  
She gently placed a hand on my shoulder. "It was nothing, we have to look out for each other here... other wise the FAYZ might get even worse than it already is... speaking of which, someone better form a mutation that'll help us farm soon or were toast." She let out a half-hearted laugh at the end, etched thouroly with wory.  
I nodded meekly, what a great world to wake up in.

**AN: there you go for right now... I'll try to update more often... *smacks forehead with hand repeatedly***


End file.
